Rendezvous in Rotterdam
Rendezvous in Rotterdam is 5th mission in Hitman: Contracts. Background Agent 47 is sent in Rotterdam to kill Rutgert Van Leuven, the leader of biker gang Flaming Rotterdam. Also, he needs to kill Klaas Teller and to retrieve some incrimating photos. Mission Briefing We need you in Rotterdam, 47. Primary target is "Rutgert Van Leuven". He is the head of an international crime group that's auctioning off some photographs on the black market. Our client would prefur these photographs to remain unseen. The group works threw a biker gang that Van Leuven's president of. Our client already sent a man in, a freelancer named "Klass Teller, but Teller has either failed, or turned. Our client see's him as a risk either way, take him out.Van Leuven's got a meeting lined up with a journlist who wants the pictures for his tabloydd. That may give you the cover you need. Get the photo's, hit the targets and we'll be in touch. 'Mission Details' '''DETAILS: '''Hello, 47. We need you to assassinate Rutgert Van Leuven, head of a rotterdam biker group and international crime syndicate, and Klass Teller, an undercover operative previously sent in by our client to retrieve a set of photographs that you'll have to obtain. The operative has either failed of turned and needs to be eliminated either way. THE PICTURES: Pictures in question portray the client in a light that could compromise his professional standing. Rutgert Van Leuven has been offering them on the black market to the higest bidder. We've learned that a journalist has arranged to purchase the photographs, but we don't know when the meeting's supposed to take place. Rutgert Van Leuven has a private room upstairs, where we believe the photos are being kept in a safe. The entire complex is always crawling with armed thugs. TARGET: Klass Teller, Freelance investigator. INFO: Teller is a freelance investigator our client sent in undercover to retrieve the photographs. He's presumed to have failed, or turned. Neither is acceptable to our client. TARGET: Rutgert Van Leuven, biker president. INFO: Van Leuven Runs a Rotterdam biker group that's expanded into international crime. Our client isn't the only one that wants to be rid of him. RETRIEVE THE PHOTOGRAPHS. INFO: The photographs Van Leuven is trying to sell must be retrieved. The Journalist attempting to buy them cannot succeed. Objectives * Kill Klaas Teller * Kill Rutgert Van Leuven * Retrieve some incriminating photographs Enemies Biker- There are 2 versions of them but they are essentially the same, these are the only enemies in this level. Disguises * Suit: Not useful at all. * Biker: Useful for killing Klaas Teller and getting around the area, but don't get near to other bikers or they will recognise you. * Biker Prospect: Useful only for getting into the compound. * Journalist: Very useful, can get you to Rutgert Van Leuven and inside the base. No weapons allowed, and not allowed in certain areas. Trivia * In the basement, the cabinets in the shooting range have several Magnum 500s, CZ2000s and a single Dragunov along with some pistol ammo and sniper ammo. * The song playing in the bar is Immortal by Clutch. Category:Hitman: Contracts missions